An Unlooked for Adventure
by SG-Fan
Summary: Major Samantha Carter and SG1 go on an ordinary mission... and return with a baby. It's not the best summary, SJ. T for safety. SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Unlooked for Adventure.

Summary: Major Samantha Carter and SG-1 go on an ordinary mission... and return with a baby.

Season: Five.

Rating: T for safety.

Pairing: S/J.

* * *

From the thoughts of Jack O'Neill...

_You know, I have always considered myself an easygoing guy. Not surprised easily, especially not in this line of work. But I sure didn't plan on THIS happening._

Å

Jack scanned the area, looking for potential threats. Carter and Daniel were already transformed into geeks, exclaiming over some ruins and some mysterious power source. Teal'c stood patiently listening to them babble while keeping an eye out danger.

"Sir!" Carter called, "I think there could be a deposit of Naquadah here."

Jack stared at her. Over the past few months, she had deliberately tried NOT to confuse him with scientific jumble. It was straight to the point. To be honest, he kinda missed it...

"Take a sample!" he yelled back.

She nodded and dug into her pack. Daniel was snapping pictures and Teal'c was helping Carter. He was going to join them when he heard a soft cry.

Instantly on the alert, he signaled everyone to be quiet. With a few gestures, they obediently followed him, ready to defend themselves. After twenty minutes, they came upon a small village.

"Whoa," Daniel unconsciously whispered. "That's amazing!"

"What is?" Jack demanded.

"The village. It looks exactly like those drawn of villages in 1400's in Ancient Japan and-"

Carter slowly lowered her monocular. "Sir, they're dead."

Jack looked at her. "What?"

She handed him her monocular. He took a long look before handing it back to her.

"Masks on now," he announced pulling his from his pack. "Gloves too," he added.

Daniel looked at Sam with puzzlement clearly written across his face.

"There are bodies lying all over the place," she explained. "I think everyone is dead."

Å

_I felt sick a half hour later. We combed the whole village and counted 340 dead. Most of them were grouped around three houses; Daniel says it was a religious center. Their bodies seem to indicate they have been dead for several days._

"Sir?'

Jack tore his gaze away from the city. His 2IC was standing there with compassion and concern on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Daniel wants to know whether we should head back or stay and search for survivors."

"Let's head back."

She nodded.

Å

Daniel slowly dialed the symbols to Earth. "Hey Sam, you want to send the-"

A loud cry interrupted their conversation. Jack's head shot up, "Carter, with me. Daniel, you go with Teal'c. Meet back here in 10 minutes, keep in radio contact."

Teal'c nodded his understanding and headed east followed by Daniel. Another cry filled the air.

"Carter, this way."

Å

_I wasn't sure where I was going but I kept hearing this cry. We had walked 5 minutes when we heard another cry coming from near by. It sounded like-_

Jack froze. "Oh my god."

Carter came up from behind. "Oh my."

In a small clearing laid a young woman.

"Is she dead?" she asked.

Jack slowly reached underneath some vines and pulled out a basket. Carter's eyes widened.

Å

"Daniel, Teal'c, come in."

"O'Neill. What is it?"

There was a notable hesitation. "Er... we found something."

"What, Jack?" Daniel demanded.

Jacklooked over at his second-in-command. "Well, we found a baby."

Å

Daniel and Teal'c crashed through the brush and stopped abruptly. Sam was cradling a baby in her arms.

"Is it... alive?" Daniel asked.

Almost on cue, the baby wailed.

Teal'c stared it. "Where did that child come from?" he said giving Jack an almost accusatory glance.

Jack sputtered for a second before catching on. "_We_didn't...OH, you mean _THAT_. Not uh... the stork... and us... We uh, found it."

"You FOUND it?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes, Daniel."

Daniel looked at the dead woman on the ground, "Looks like she was trying to reach the 'gate before the plague spread."

"And failed," Teal'c added.

Å

Jack tuned them out and focused on Sam. She was cradling the baby while checking 'it' for injuries. Without asking, she removed her mask and carefully pulled off the small dress that covered the baby. She grinned and replaced the small dress. "Hello," she cooed, "Hello." The infant yawned and settled in her arms.

"Carter!" he called. "What is it?"

"A girl, sir!" she called back. "A girl," she repeated looking down into the infant's heart shaped face.

Jack removed his mask and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Carter!" he barked.

She looked up. "Sir?"

"Give me the baby."

She looked puzzled.

"I need you to dial Hammond," he explained.

Carter reluctantly released the baby and hurried to the DHD.

Jack looked down at the little figure he held and had to force back a few tears. "How old do you think she is?" Daniel asked quietly.

Jack shifted the baby girl, "I'd guess... four months?" He looked over at Carter. She had dialed the gate and was talking rapidly.

"Here, take the kid." Jack said placing the baby in his friends arm and joining Carter over by the Stargate where she was explaining what was happening.

"Jack? What the hell is going on?" Hammond demanded.

"We might have been exposed to a plague, sir."

"How?"

"There was a small village deep in the jungle, Daniel thinks it was Japanese in origin. The inhabitants were dead except..."

"Except what?" Hammond asked sharply.

"We found a baby, sir. I estimate it to be 4 months old."

Janet appeared on the screen. "Sam, did the bodies have lesions? Did they look like the bodies found on Hanka?"

Jack stepped aside so Carter could talk. She shook her head, "No, they look like they were asleep."

"But definitely dead," Jack added.

"We'll send a medical team and food and supplies."

"Sir," Carter began.

"Yes, Major?"

"Diapers, clothing, etc would be a good idea."

He nodded. "Will do. Hammond out."

Å

Daniel eyed the baby with apprehension. The small infant opened her eyes and gurgled.

"Uh, Teal'c?" he asked offering the baby. "Wanna hold her?"

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow and turned away. Daniel sighed and looked down at the babies face. "She's so little."

"Are not all Tau'ri babies?" Teal'c asked.

He shrugged. "I wonder if she has a name."

Teal'c gave a start. "Daniel Jackson!" he cried.

Daniel turned to see the 'dead' figure stir slightly.

"SAM!" he yelled. She was there in an instant.

Å

_It was the strangest thing. The baby's dead mom wasn't dead. Well, now she is, but before she died, she had one thing to ask of us_.

"It's going to be okay," Carter assured the young girl whose name was Cho; "We'll take you to our medical base and-"

"Too late," Cho rasped. "Do something for me."

"Yes," she promised without hesitation.

"Take... Natalie... with you... _YOU_... take care... of her."

Jack watched as his 2IC's eye widened, "I uh... can make sure she has a good home but-"

The girl seized her arm. "NO!" she shrieked, "You... MUST take her... YOU MUS..." she stopped suddenly. "Water..." she begged.

She drank, and then looked into Sam's eyes, "Please... take... Natalie... please..."

Carter stared at the girls face. "Why? Why is it so important-"

"SAY YES! SAY YES!" Cho screeched. "SAYYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS," she stopped and clutched her head. "I'm dying. Please, please, take her."

Carter had no intention of promising but to her surprise- and horror-, she heard herself say, "I promise."

Cho gasped but from pain or surprise, she couldn't tell. "YOU will keep her?"

"Yes," she replied woodenly.

Cho gave one last shuddering breath. Her eyes closed and her arms fell to the ground. She was dead.

Å

_Carter looked shocked. Hell, we were all shocked. Carter had just promised to take of a strange woman's kid. And knowing Carter, this was a promise she wouldn't break._

"Sir?"

He looked up. She was standing there, holding the baby and looking completely helpless. "Carter?"

Carter forced a few tears back. "She's crying and I can't make her stop," she said frustrated.

Jack held out his arms. "That's not a bottle cry," he said wryly, "Did...Cho... have any baby things?"

Carter shook her head. He sighed, "Then we are going to have to MacGyver one."

"MacGyver one?" she repeated with a small smile, "You watched that show?"

"Yep. You?"

She nodded, "I never missed an episode as a kid."

The Stargate activated and Carter's radio activated. "Major Carter?"

Carter gave Jack an apologetic glance as she hurried off.

"General?" she asked when she was out of range of the baby's cries.

"We're sending the supplies through now."

"Thank you sir."

She heard a whispered conference in the background. "Dr. Fraiser wants to know the baby's gender."

"Female sir."

"Hammond out."

* * *

Well, I hope you like it.

WarmTea also beta'd this chapter a _long_ time ago... THANKS DANIELA!

Please review and let me know what you think! I don't have an exact plan for this story, just to warn you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its characters, and the many worlds of it do not belong to me- I'm just playing around.

THANK YOU for your feedback... it was great reading it!

Well... hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Jack picked up the baby. She stirred and yawned, unaware her mother was now dead.

Natalie.

That's what Sara had wanted to name Charlie if he had been a girl. He watched as her eyes fluttered open revealing violet eyes.

"Sir?"

He looked up. "She's changed!"

She smiled. "Thank you, sir," she said rather dubiously, eyeing the t-shirt tied around the baby. "But," she said holding up a pack of diapers. "Compliments of General Hammond."

"Ahh... the good ol' General," He said handing her the baby.

Carter slowly put the diaper on, pausing every time the baby cried.

"God Carter, she won't break!"

Carter blushed and picked up the changed infant. "Can you bring clothes, sir?"

"You have som-" he stopped. "OH! D'oh. Right away!"

She smiled as he hurried away. She looked down at the infant and a wave of love washed over her. She was so tiny, so perfect. She had wisps of golden hair covering her head that went beautifully with her violet eyes.

"You're so pretty!" She cooed. "Yes, you are!"

"She is," Daniel said quietly. "What did the General say about you keeping her?"

Carter busied herself with Natalie.

"Sam?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Oh."

She stroked the baby's head. "What does her name mean?"

"What, Natalie?"

She nodded.

"I...," Daniel stopped. "I'm not sure."

"To be born. It comes from 'Natalia' which means to be born on Christmas."

They turned around to see Jack holding some clothing. "It's what Sara wanted to name Charlie." He explained.

Carter pushed away the twinge of jealousy she felt at the mention of his ex-wife's name. "That's pretty. Do you think she was?"

"Was what?"

"Born on Christmas."

Jack looked at the blustery late March morning. "She could have been."

Å

_The gate activated sending forth the old Doc, her troops and needles, yippee. After being poked and prodded a ZILLION times, we were finally declared plague free. The kid passed inspection as well even though the General was a little uneasy bringing her on base. Teal'c and Daniel remained to help deal with the bodies while Carter and I returned to Earth with the baby. We bundled that baby up so well it's surprising the little mite didn't cry!_

"Welcome back Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter."

"Thank you, sir," Carter said giving him a small smile. "This is Natalie."

General Hammond held his arms out for her. "She's beautiful, Major," he said touching her little cheek. "It shouldn't be hard to find a family for her."

Carter gave Jack a pleading look. He had agreed to tell him about the promise she had made.

"About that," Jack mumbled. "Sir, in your office?"

Hammond looked surprised and nodded handing the baby to Sam.

Carter crossed her fingers and left for her lab.

Å

Natalie was peacefully sleeping in a basket Teal'c had lent her. She had placed a pillow in it and covered her with blankets.

Carter slowly typed her report, stopping every few minutes to check on the baby. What was taking the Colonel so long?

"Carter..."

She looked up. "Sir!"

He sat on her stood. "What's up?"

She blinked. "Uh, nothing sir, what did-"

He stood up. "Where's Natalie?

"Over there," she said gesturing to the corner. "What did-"

"Aww, she looks so sweet..."

Carter clenched her fists. "COLONEL!"

He looked up. "Yes, Carter?"

"What. Did. The. General. Say. _Sir_?"

"OOHH... _that_."

She frowned.

"He understands."

She exhaled sharply. "I can keep her?"

"Well, what did you expect to happen?"

"I... don't know."

At that moment, Natalie wailed. Carter was up in a second.

"Carter, wait," Jack said softly. She looked at him.

"You don't have to get up every time she cries. Maybe now, but if you do that when she's older, you will have a spoiled child."

She gave him a small smile. "I have lots to learn."

"I'll help you."

Å

_As soon as I said it, I realized it sounded rather suggestive. Whoops, NOT my intention. I mean, I'd- oh who am I kidding? I love my 2IC, well, at least I think I do... she sure is hot.. And funny... and she likes blue jell-o. Which make her quirky... I can stand quirky. Beautiful... Hot... _

"Sir?" She breathed.

He looked up. "Uh, I mean, I know a lot about kids... I can help you."

Sam nodded. "Oh. Okay, yeah, I could uh, yeah, I could use help."

The baby sat up.

"Jack, look! She's sitting up!"

Jack tried to ignore the use of his name. "Um, yeah, babies do that, Carter."

Carter hurried over to the basket and picked her up. "Look at you!"

Jack watched his second in command play with the child and felt something he hadn't felt since Charlie had died. It was like... he had been given a second chance. Another chance at fatherhood...

_Fatherhood? Jack, get a grip on yourself man. You gotta be married to a lady 'fore you can claim fatherhood._

Carter drew closer. "Um, I know you are busy but I was wondering if... if... if you'd like to help me shop for things for her." She paused and tried to read his expression. "I mean, you don't have too, I can take Daniel-"

"I have better idea." He said standing up, "Why don't we all go?"

"But they aren't back-" She began when Jack pointed to the doorway. Daniel and Teal'c both stood there, grinning.

She nodded then paused. "But we don't have a baby seat..."

Jack grinned. "Wanna bet?"

Å

"_Any man or woman on this base that has a car seat that could hold a four month old infant, please report to the control room... I repeat, any man or woman on this base that has a car seat that could hold a four-month-old infant, please report to the control room. Thank you."_

"Thank you sir," Carter said giving the General a bright smile.

Hammond nodded. "Ahh, here they come!"

The first to appear was Siler. "General Hammond? You needed a-"

He nodded. "Is it in your car now?"

"Yes sir, but-"

"Good."

"Sir-"

Carter stepped forward. "Do you mind if I borrow it? I can return it tonight."

Siler fell prey to her smile. "Sure, I just have to pick my Suzy up after work so about 6:00..."

"I'll be sure I have it back to you in time," She promised.

He grinned. "Thanks, Major."

Jack frowned. "All men fall victim to you, Carter."

She smiled. "It's not me, it's Natalie."

Indeed. The little blue-purple eyes were staring at him.

"Hi..." He said waving a finger at her. The infant sighed and closed her eyes. "Well, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter…

Review… PLEASE… I BEG of you…

(Smiles… please?)


	3. Chapter 3

The response for this story is amazing!

Virago500: Well, I tried to give Jack and Sam as much alone time as possible... I didn't cut Daniel and Teal'c out completely since this chapter was already pre-written.

I'll put in shippy scenes soon!

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Carter had rarely felt so overwhelmed. Jack had insisted on taking her to 'Babies 'R 'Us'... Did kids really need all of this stuff?

"Breathe Carter," Jack whispered. "Don't worry; Natty isn't going to need all of this stuff."

She looked down at the cart at the sleeping infant. "Good."

Daniel grinned. "Hey Sam? Teal'c and I are going to go shop for stuff... catch up with you later."

Jack nodded. "I'll get the stroller and playpen... oh and a highchair... we need a crib-"

Carter exhaled sharply. "Can we start with clothes?"

Jack nodded. "Clothes it is!"

Å

"Sir-"

The cart piled high with clothes and Jack showed no sign of letting up.

"Sir," she began again. "I won't have room for all of these."

Jack hesitated. "I guess we can take out some of them..."

Carter handed him a stack. Jack slowly put the clothes back then brightened. He reached for a mini t-shirt that said 'O'Neill's girl' on it. "Carter?" He asked showing it to her.

She grinned; trying not to read into it more then he was obviously meaning her too. "It's cute, sir."

He tossed it in the cart. "Clothes, shoes, diapers, wipes, socks..." He trailed off and peered into the car. "Blankets, sheets for baby bed,  
bottles, musical bear, musical bunny, bottle bags, pacifier, and gum ring..." Jack smiled. "Half way there."

She followed him mutely to the furniture section. Soon, employees were scurrying about. A list was made and Jack handed it to Sam.

Crib  
Playpen  
Baby Gym  
Changing table  
Dresser  
Dresser with Mirror  
Toy box  
Rocking Chair  
Automatic swing

She looked up. "Sir, Natalie doesn't need a baby gym, or a toy box please, take them off."

He grumbled for a second then obeyed. "Anything else?"

"I have a rocking chair."

"Scratch that."

"We only need one dresser."

"Nothing else?" He asked sarcastically.

"Can I take more off?"

"No."

She sighed and handed him his list. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Jack smiled and said something to an employee who nodded and scurried away. "They will drop this off at your house tonight. Now, for a car seat..."

Å

They ended up with three. One for now, one for when she was older, and one to carry around. Carter protested but it fell on deaf ears. As they continued around the store, Sam wondered what it would be like to shop for a different baby... one whose last name was O'Neill...

_Sam..._

Her CO, cheerfully oblivious to what she was thinking, continued to pile their cart high with items.

At last, they were done.

"Where's Daniel? He was supposed to meet us-" she began when the archeologist appeared.

"Hey Sam!"

"Daniel, what's going on?"

He squirmed. "Teal'c and I already bought our stuff; it's being delivered right now."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you buy?"

He squirmed some more. "I..." He stopped. "You'll see."

Natalie chose that moment to wake up. Carter hurried out of the store, clutching the squalling infant against her.

"Your granddaughter sure is a pretty thing," the teen said as she scanned the 'stuff'.

Jack glared. "She is not my granddaughter."

The employee hesitated. "Daughter? Anyways, she is a real beauty. So's your wife..."

"We aren't married."

She shook her head. "Shameful," She muttered under her breath.

"That isn't my baby!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Of course not," she said loading his cart. "Have a nice day."

And a chuckling Daniel led a scowling Jack out to the car.

Å

Carter was dispatched to the SGC with the car seat and strict orders not to return for two hours. After wandering around aimlessly for the amount of time, she hurried home.

Throwing the door open, the first thing she heard was a loud wail over... the classical music?

She followed the sounds to what she had unofficially called 'SG-1's' room.

"Whoa..." She muttered.

The room was a mess. Three men flew around, doing the bidding of one red headed teenager.

"Cassie?" She called.

Cassie turned around carefully, "Hey Sam!" She cried. "Look at her!"

Natalie was screaming at the top of her lungs, which Cassie seemed oblivious too. "She's so beautiful!"

Carter took the baby and looked around the room. Each of the three men was busy painting a wall purple. Daniel's was surprisingly enough, almost done. Teal'c was nearly three-quarters done while Jack…

Jack had painted maybe a fifth of his wall, the rest of the wall decorated with purple smiley faces and hearts.

Carter stifled a grin and hurried out of 'the' room. Natalie quieted as they entered her room. Carter stopped short. She was going to lay her down on her bed but there was no room. Boxes filled the room, literally. As she stood there gaping, Daniel hurried in.

"Hey Sam, sorry about the mess, we were-"

"I thought I said not to get the baby gym."

"You didn't tell me that!"

She gave him a small smile. "It's okay. The room looks great."

Daniel smiled. "We are going to finish painting the room tonight and... We'll finish it. Jack says you and Natalie can stay at his house."

Carter shook her head, "I don't want to bother him."

"Sam, I'm sure he's fine with it. He wouldn't ask you if he wasn't."

She smiled but continued to shake her head. "Natalie and I will be just fine."

Å

_"Wwwwaaaahhhhhh..."_

Carter sighed and opened her eyes. Every time she put Natalie down for the night, the little girl screamed.

"Natalie," she mumbled, sitting up and reaching into the hastily fashioned crib. "What's the matter?"

The baby nuzzled her chest, making sucking noises. Carter sighed then laughed. "Hungry again?"

Jack appeared in the doorway, bottle in hand. "Babies are bottomless pits," he said shaking the bottle then handing it to her.

She smiled her thanks and offered it to Natalie. Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack had all insisted on staying for 'Baby's First Night'. Natalie latched on immediately. Carter settled herself against the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Jack asked.

"Very."

"I can take her, you know...'

She opened an eye. "Sir... as much as I'd love too let you; I have to get use to dealing with Natalie... by myself."

He nodded but stood there. "If you need me, I'm right down the hall."

"Okay."

"Night then."

She smiled. "Good night, sir."

* * *

Still like it? I hope so.

Thanks to WarmTea for beta'ing!

PLEASE review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you SO much for reviewing!

'nother thanks to WarmTea for beta'ing! (She's awesome!)

And... enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Sam opened her eyes the next morning and yawned. She looked at the couch back and frowned. Why was she on the couch?

She rolled over and saw an empty makeshift crib. In an instant, she remembered Natalie.

"Sleeping beauty awakes!" Jack called from the doorway. Carter looked up. Natalie was nestled in his arms; his shirt clutched tightly in her hot little hands.

Carter ran a hand through her tousled hair and sat up. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Jack assured her. "I woke up and she was just lying in her crib, staring at me with her blue eyes."

"Violet," She corrected sitting up. "Thank you sir."

Jack transferred the baby to Carter's arms. "No problem."

Natalie stared at Carter's face for a moment then slowly touched her face. A smile lit the baby's face and she began patting her new 'mother's' cheek.

Sam slowly stood up. "Sir," She asked. "Could you watch her again while I get cleaned up?"

"Sure."

She stroked the soft down on the little head then hurried away.

"You guys look good together," Daniel commented. Jack started and looked over at the doorway. The archeologist stood there, watching him.

"Mind your own business."

"I am in agreement with Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said appearing behind Daniel.

Jack sighed. "Teal'c..."

"Jack, we're just saying. This could be your chance."

Jack stood up so quickly that Daniel took a step back. The older man walked towards him and then handed him Natalie.

"I said... mind your business."

And he walked away, calling over his shoulder. "I'm going to make breakfast."

Daniel sighed and looked at Teal'c. "It's hopeless."

Å

Carter pulled on the light blue t-shirt and smoothed her tan capris. This was ridiculous. She was acting like she was on a date... which she was most definitely not.

She shook her damp hair and pulled open the door. Daniel stood outside, Natalie in his arms. Carter automatically held her arms out for her, which Daniel instantly obliged.

Natalie cuddled against her 'mother'.

"She likes you." Daniel said with a grin.

Teal'c appeared with a bottle. "Major Carter, O'Neill asked that I bring this to you."

Carter accepted the formula. "Thank you Teal'c."

He inclined his head and looked down at the small child so eagerly sucking on the nipple. "She is most beautiful Major Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c."

He smiled and bowed.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I believe that would be unwise. She appears to be most satisfied with her present company."

Daniel nodded. "Hungry? Jack made omelets."

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Not hungry?" Jack asked appearing in the doorway. "No way! My world famous omelets-"

"That have beer in them..."

"Really?" Daniel demanded. "That's your secret ingredient?"

"Carter!" Jack complained. "I was trying-"

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c began. "You must be quiet or you will awake the child."

Carter shot the large Jaffa a grateful look and shifted the baby slightly. She had fallen asleep, the bottle still in her mouth. Carter removed it and placed it on the sink counter. ""How long was she awake sir?"

"I don't know... 30 minutes, an hour?"

She nodded. "How close is the baby room to being done?"

Jack groaned. "Who knows? Cassie's coming over in a bit to help us finish...Oh, andSG-2 and 12 will be over in two hours to help."

"Really? Wow."

Daniel smirked. "Jack threatened to get them sent to Ba'al occupied terriority. He would have gone for the whole base but over half of the SG teams are off world."

She stifled a laugh. "Well... thank you sir."

"It was nothing," He said modestly.

Jack's cell phone rang. He pulled it out and checked the display. His eyes widened and he answered it.

"Doc, I didn't do it, honest."

He was quiet then nodded. "Sure, now?"

"Okay then."

"Alrighty."

"I'll tell her, bye."

He closed the phone. "Fraiser wants to see the baby... mind taking her in?"

She shook her head. "Just let me get a few things."

Å

"I can't believe I forgot how much stuff you need for a baby," Jack grumbled.

Carter picked up the now very full backpack that was substituting for a diaper bag and the baby sling and placed them on the driver's seat.

"I'll see you in a few hours sir."

Jack took a last peek at Natalie, happily settled in her car seat. "Okay then... don't have too much fun."

She grinned. "I'll try not too sir."

He smiled and she drove off.

"CAREFUL OF THAT ICE AHEAD!" He hollered.

Daniel rolled his eyes at Teal'c. Say what Jack may, he knew there was something between them.

And he was going to prove it.

Å

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Sam dropped the backpack onto the floor and set the car seat on the lab table. Natalie looked indignant at being restrained so long. Sam instantly unbuckled her and picked her up.

"It's okay, honey. I'm sorry- it was necessary."

Sam knelt down to pick up the baby swing, which had fallen onto the floor and put it on. She placed the baby in it. Natalie whimpered but settled down after a few minutes. She gave a sigh of relief and turned to look at the thick pile of reports on her desk. She picked up one and began reading.

Å

"We're almost done guys!"

SG-12's leader, Aaron Smyth, sighed and dropped his paintbrush. "Believe me, Jack, this is a lot harder then it looks."

"It looks great!" Cassie cheered louder. "C'mon, we can do it!"

And with her pushing and prodding, the room was finished 30 minutes later.

"Looks nice if I do say so myself!" Fay Mayhew agreed.

Jack nodded. "Looks good... who's up for pizza?"

The entire room was unanimous.

Å

"Major Carter. O'Neill has requested that I bring you home."

Carter started and looked up. "Teal'c? What time is it?"

"It is approximately one o'clock."

She looked at her watch. "I fed Natalie two hours ago- think she's okay?"

"I am sure she is fine or she would not be asleep."

Carter looked down at the little figure, fast asleep in the swing. She carefully transferred her to the car seat. Natalie never woke.

"Indeed... you will be a wonderful mother Major Carter."

She smiled. "Thanks Teal'c."

She grabbed the car seat and noticed he had the diaper bag. "You ready?"

He inclined his head. "After you."

Å

Daniel met the two outside of her house, grinning foolishly.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm great. How… how was Natalie?"

"She was fine. Slept most of the day."

Teal'c opened the door. "Shall we go in Major Carter?"

She nodded and stepped inside. To her surprise, the living room and kitchen were both clean- something they had _not_ been when she had left.

"Looks nice Daniel."

He took the car seat. "Go look at the baby's room."

"But-"

"Go!"

She slowly walked down the hall. Her CO and a few other people she recognized from the SGC were outside the door, talking. Upon seeing her, they straightened and smiled. Jack pointed to the door and she stopped.

There was a large bow on the door. Underneath it, large purple italic letters spelled _'Natalie's Room'_.

Carter smiled and pushed open the door.

"Oh my... oh sir..."

The room was painted a light purple. The sun shone through sheer purple coverings and white curtains. A light brown crib matched the floor, which was sprinkled with several little rugs and one large area rug. A few pictures adorned the walls. The changing table stood in one corner, while in another corner, the toy box sat next to a rocking chair. The dresser was against the end of the crib, and the (purple) playpen was in the middle of the room.

"This is all a temporary arrangement," Jack said quickly. "We can move whatever you want-"

"It's perfect," She whispered. "Just beautiful."

"Really?" He asked. "You like it?"

"It's perfect, sir."

He gave her a goofy smile. "We have pizza… want any?"

She turned and Jack saw a tear in her eye. She laughed and brushed it away. "I'd love some, sir."

* * *

Well people…

Thank you so much for reading… I hope you liked it.

Please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS for the reviews! They were great!

Okay. Due to a very weird... something... I got all my chapters mixed up, yada yada, so everything has been really messed up recently on here... so, sorry about the slow updates.

Now that I've rambled you into a coma... one last thing...

This is going to remain a nice, happy, fluffy baby story. If you want the more dramatized version of this, I will be posting a different story later that has the original plot of this story.

I hope you like this chapter! (Virago500: I WILL do fluff... promise!)

* * *

From the thoughts of one handsome archeologist named Daniel Jackson.

_"It's weird- I've never seen Sam and Jack so relaxed. They came out of the baby's room and couldn't stop exchanging smiles. Nothing happened in there- Connor, one of the SG-12 members was listening- but... something has changed. What, exactly, I'm not sure..."_

"Sir, no way."

Jack looked offended. "What? Why not?"

"Sir, she doesn't need more stuff, so why on Earth would we have a baby-"

"It's tradition!" He protested.

"So?"

"_So_… it's _tradition_."

"Sir-"

"Would not it build memories that we could tell young Natalie when she matures?" Teal'c asked.

Jack crowed at the look on Carter's face. "He's got ya."

"Don't want to gang up on you Sam but… they're right," Said Daniel. "I…"

She ignored him while she tried to picture how her CO would look with tomato sauce all over his t-shirt... add a bit of cheese and pepperoni...

_Tempting..._

"…See?"

She started. "Yeah, sure." She said absently.

Jack gaped. "You will?"

Carter looked over at him. "I… what?"

"You just agreed to have a baby shower!" Daniel laughed.

She sighed. "Yippee."

Natalie wailed as if in agreement.

Å

Carter's unenthusiastic agreement was met with wild cries of joy from young Cassandra Fraiser and Janet. Well, from Cassie. Janet was more quietly pleased.

The 'shower' took place two days later, on base. Janet and Cassie turned the infirmary into a 'shower paradise'- complete with themed confetti that took several days before it was all swept up.

All females on base had been invited, and all accepted. Jack joked that they would need a moving van to transport all the stuff she had received. This was, of course, an exaggeration. However, Natalie would need absolutely no new clothing for the next two years… seriously.

The men had bought toys for the young baby and brought them over before the shower began; big, loud toys that she wouldn't be able play with for over a year- Walter even presented her with a bike!

Daniel and Teal'c videotaped the event, much to Carter's dismay. Natalie slept through the whole thing, serenely unconscious she was in a fair way to being spoiled rotten.

Sam had a problem though.

Taking Natalie to work was the only solution Sam considered; day care wasn't the place for an alien baby. However, her lab wasn't the best place for a child, and her CO, Daniel, and Teal'c could only watch her so much.

General Hammond offered a temporary solution until they figure something out- they would convert one of the many rooms in the SGC to a nursery. A storage room near Carter's office was decided on and several Airmen volunteered to paint the room. Over a dozen female 'Airmen' volunteered to baby-sit her for 'an hour or so', offers Carter gratefully accepted.

Å

Carter rolled over and groaned. "What is it _now_, Natalie?" She muttered, sliding over her bed and sleepily reaching into the portable crib next to her. (Daniel had wisely brought a crib on base for the times that Sam didn't return to her house.)

She soon figured out the problem- she needed a diaper change. As she finished dressing the little girl, she glanced at her clock. The bright red numbers informed her that it was 5:57.

Daniel had offered to take her at 0600. She smiled with relief- she hadn't gotten to bed until 2:00 A.M and desperately wanted her sleep.

A quiet knock on the door made her start before she realized it was the archeologist. Pulling open the door, she was surprised to see her CO standing outside.

"Sir?"

"Carter," He greeted. "Daniel's a bit out of it… didn't go to bed until an hour ago. I offered to take the kid."

She gave him a small smile, painfully aware that she was in her pajamas, and that her hair was a mess.

'_He must think I look terrible,'_ She inwardly complained.

Å

Jack swallowed hard. His 2IC was standing there, smiling shyly while holding Natalie. She looked so relaxed... and though he would never admit it, he found her extremely 'cute' right now with her hair sticking up.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, want me to take her?"

"Yeah! Um… hold on a second," She said turning around and grabbing a diaper bag that lay at the bottom of her bed. "Here, sir."

He swung the bag onto his shoulder then gently took Natalie. "She just wake up?"

"About five minutes ago, sir. Kelsey- the Lieutenant who was babysitting her today- said she slept the whole time she was with her."

"Ah ha."

They stood there looking at each other awkwardly before he finally said; "I'll take her to the commissary with me."

"Right. Night, sir."

"Good night, Carter."

Å

"What's up?"

Jack looked around the commissary. Already the staff was preparing for the breakfast rush. He thought he smelled pancakes.

"_Jack_."

He looked down at Natalie, who was nestled against him, her golden 'fluff' sticking up comically. "Morning, Daniel."

The archeologist sat his ever-present mug of coffee next to the Colonel and took a seat next to him. "Thanks for taking her."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing up? You've had what… an hour and a half of sleep?"

"Not exactly," said Daniel. "I… _forgot_… to tell you that I went to bed at 11:00 and had just gotten up when you showed up in my lab, ordering me back to bed."

Jack carefully adjusted Natalie's little body. "You set me up."

"You make a nice daddy, Jack."

"_Daniel_."

"Teal'c thinks so too."

"_DAN-_"

"Janet, Walter, Siler-"

"**Daniel!**"

"Yeah?"

The Colonel took a deep breath. "Mind your own business."

"Why?" came the simple reply.

"Because… it's _none _of _your_ business."

Daniel tried to gauge the Air Force officer's real mood but gave up. "Okay. See you later."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. See ya."

* * *

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! I was going to include a lot more material in this chapter but decided against it. Anyways, hope you liked it and…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

The reviews were awesome!

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"No-_Natalie_!"

She instantly felt guilty for yelling as the little baby began wailing. Trying to ignore the broken Naquadah generator (after making sure the compartment with the valuable liquid was still sealed), she bounced the baby until her sobs died down. She smoothed the golden hair and wiped the tears off her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Natalie."

"Yelling at an infant... criminal offense, Carter."

Sam started. "I didn't yell at her."

"I know... just joshin' ya."

The Major sighed and looked down. "I'm not cut out to be a mother."

"I think you are."

"I raised my voice to an_ almost four month year old baby!_"

"She'll live," He said, unconcerned.

"I-"

"Fine, you're a monster... happy?"

She glared at him for a moment before finally laughing. "Thank you... sir."

Jack looked puzzled. "For what?"

"Everything," She said simply.

He smiled and held out his arms. "I'll take her for a bit… you, play with your… stuff…"

She laughed again. "Yes, sir."

Å

Daniel and Teal'c later remarked to each other the 'hominess' of the scene. The Major and the Colonel sat in the lab, side-by-side, Sam working, Jack amusing the baby, then it would be Jack finishing his oft neglected paperwork and Carter entertaining the baby.

Janet dropped by several times, as did Walter, Siler, many of the scientists, SG-3, SG-7, SG-12, and SG-17 with the newly placed Lieutenant Elliott. The two soon got weary of their constant company and Carter finally locked her lab door- after General Hammond had made his daily inquiry after the little girl.

They departed a little past six in the afternoon to the commissary for some dinner. Jack ate quickly while Carter fed Natalie then he took her and amused her while his second-in-command ate- something that drew raised eyebrows from their fellow teammates.

All of the team (excluding Daniel) went to Carter's house and watched videos until almost midnight when the two men departed. Jack offered before he left to stay the night- in case there was a problem. She regretfully refused the offer and spent the rest of the night calling herself an idiot.

_The next morning… _

"Oh, Major Carter, she's _beautiful_!"

Sam smiled at the SF. "Thank you… Jessica… she is."

The woman, in her late twenties, smiled again at the baby then gave a happy sigh. "I've been gone a while… six months- family stuff, ya know. I didn't even know that _you_ were together with _him_."

For a fleeting moment, she thought that the woman meant Orlin or Narim. "Er… _what_?"

"You and _him_! He _is_ hot… but he's so old! Of course, every girl has her own taste."

Carter placed the baby seat at her feet. "Are you referring to Colonel O'Neill?"

"Well, _duh! _No offense, Major," She added quickly. "I'm just gonna blast my husband for not telling me the news! And she looks so much like you… her daddy's hair, perhaps?"

"I wouldn't know… as I never met him."

Jessica was obviously taken aback. "A… you don't know… I…?"

"This is not _my _baby. We found her on the planet designated-"

"You… and Colonel O'Neill aren't married? Or dating?"

Carter was about to, angrily and emphatically, correct the young woman when the elevator stopped and let on the very person they were talking about.

"Morning, Carter… Sergeant." He barely heard their greetings back as he knelt and looked at Natalie's smiling face. "Hey, little girl," He said in a gentle voice. "Miss me?" He looked up. "Mind if I take her out, Carter?"

"Go ahead, sir."

Jessica watched with fascination as the baby gurgled at the man holding her as he chatted with the 'pretty blond' and discussed their day's plans. When the elevator reached level 19, and the threesome left, the Sergeant was left to herself, full of news to tell the SGC's gossip mill.

Å

"Oh, come on… just a little more?"

The baby refused the bottle and the Major dropped it on her counter. "Okay, suit yourself."

"You're a natural at this," a voice said from the doorway. She didn't even bother looking up.

"Hi, Daniel. Don't start."

He frowned. "Start what?"

"This whole 'You're a great mother and Jack seems to enjoy being a 'daddy' again' thing'."

"Not subtle enough?" He half asked, not even bothering to deny it.

"Not nearly. Janet's better… though, she_ has_ had more practice."

He sauntered into the lab and dropped onto the stool next to her. "Where's Jack? Normally he's here by now…"

"O'Neill has been called away by General Hammond. I have come to take his place."

"Teal'c," The two adults greeted. He bowed and took Natalie.

"She looks well, Major Carter."

"Healthy as a horse, Janet says-"

She was cut off by the klaxons as they began wailing and Walter's voice announcing, "Off world activation…"

_Briefing Room. _

SG-8, who returned to Natalie's planet to try to figure out the reason of all their deaths (and the survival of Natalie), had returned home with what they thought might be the answer.

"From what we can see, sir," the leader began, "it appears some sort of plague was sent to the planet. We found a stone pillar..."He stopped and handed Daniel several photos. "There was some writing in Goa'uld. Jefferson wasn't able to translate much, so we took pictures."

Daniel read it eagerly. ""Uh... a loose translation..." He stopped. "Oh, no, not _again_..."

"What?" Jack and Carter demanded simultaneously.

"He's alive."

"_Who?_" They asked.

"Apophis-"

"Shoot." Jack mumbled. "He's _gotta _learn how to die."

"It says here that the people refused to worship him... so he destroyed them."

"Then how did Natalie survive? And Cho?"

Major Jefferson looked up. "We think the plague was probably put in their water. When... Cho... realized what was happening, she probably tried to flee but was already exposed."

Janet nodded. "It makes sense. Initially, we thought it was Nirrti- after all; she did wipe out all the inhabitants of Hanka except Cassandra. However, this doesn't appear to be the work of that particular Goa'uld."

"No, it doesn't." Jack said suddenly. "Why not just kill them off? Bombard them from above?"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Jack." Daniel said. Jack frowned at him.

"Perhaps he does not with to draw attention to himself," Teal'c answered. "That world is now part of Ba'al's territory. He is probably still weak- busy gathering his armies again."

"So, that's it?" Sam asked. "They wouldn't worship him, so he kills them."

Teal'c gave a look of compassion to his female teammate. "We have seen it before."

"Teal'c's right," General Hammond said firmly. "All right, thank you everybody, dismissed."

As they filed out, George detained Carter. "Major, I have here the paperwork for adoption of young Natalie… think it over before you sign," He said, and before she could insist she would most definitely sign it, he opened the door. "Dismissed."

Once in the hall, she found herself flanked by the two non-alien members of her team.

"What did General Hammond want?" Daniel asked, trying to sound casual but failed miserably.

"He gave me the paperwork for Natalie's adoption."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She opened the folder. "Do you realize she doesn't have a middle name?"

"Jacqueline," Daniel suggested instantly. The two frowned at him. "It was just a suggestion."

"I thought... Carissa." Sam said quietly. "It... it was my mother's name."

Daniel mentally ran the name through his mind. "Beloved."

"That's what it means?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's do it then."

In the drab gray corridor, Natalie became Natalie Carissa Carter. Jack vaguely thought that 'Natalie O'Neill' suited the little form better, but pushed the thought away.

* * *

How's that for a pathetic ending? (Of the chapter, I mean.)

I'm sorry it took so long to update... and that it is so short. I'm having major writing block with this. But, hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Fluffy coming up!

This ISN'T beta'd… I didn't want to take the time and wait for WarmTea to beta since it took me so long to write.

Hope you liked it and...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I was surprised… I got more reviews for that chapter then any of the previous ones! So… thank you and…

(Grin!)

Daniela (WarmTea) is beta'ing this but since it took me so long to update, I'm posting this now...and I'll add the beta'd version later. Thanks Daniela!

I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay… My, oh my, what a wonderful day… Plenty of sunshine… headed my way. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay…"_

Jack stood outside his second-in-command's bathroom and listened to her sing. He knew that was rather creepy but he couldn't help it- Natalie wouldn't stop crying until she heard the soft sounds of her mother's voice.

The shower turned off and Jack left before she discovered their presence.

During the past week, SG-1 was temporarily suspended from off world travel due to Natalie, but General Hammond had asked them to resume their duties. The next day, SG-1 would go on a routine, two-day mission. That night, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack decided to camp out at Sam's house.

While they would never admit it, Sam and Jack both were nervous about leaving Natalie 'alone'. They both knew Janet was more then a capable caretaker… and that she could hardly be in safer hands, but still.

She was their little girl.

Jack stopped short as the last thought entered his mind. _What the heck am I thinking? _

He decided he needed to put some space between him and the Major.

Å

Carter brushed past her CO, and hurried into the kitchen. "Is Daniel up?" She asked, starting the coffee pot. "Teal'c?"

"Teal'c's kelnoreeming, Daniel's fast asleep."

"This will wake him up," She said comfortably. "It always does."

Jack handed the baby over. "I'm uh… going to head to back to the SGC."

She looked slightly surprised but cradled Natalie against her. "Sure you won't stay for breakfast, sir? There will be plenty."

"No." He said firmly. "I _need_ to get back."

Carter bit her lip. "Okay, sir. I uh… _we'll_ meet you at the SGC in an hour."

He nodded, stood there for a second, and then excused himself.

Å

Sam pulled into the SGC and gave a smiling glance at the yawning archeologist next to her. "C'mon, Daniel, you've had three cups of coffee."

Teal'c opened his door then retrieved Natalie in her car seat. Daniel stumbled out of the car, and the three entered the SGC.

The trio and baby earned several smiles and Sam distinctly heard one of the female Lieutenants mutter to her friend that 'Dr. Jackson was the baby's father'. Daniel didn't hear- he was too busy explaining the upcoming mission to Teal'c who looked politely bored.

They entered the briefing room, only seconds late. Teal'c apologized for their tardiness and they took their seats.

"This is a local meet-and-greet people," Hammond began. "You are to make contact with the locals, find-"

"_Unscheduled off world activation_!"

General Hammond stood as the klaxons began wailing and hurried to the control room with Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c right behind him. Sam stopped to remove Natalie from the car seat before following her friends. As she entered the room, she saw the iris spin open and a man walked through.

"Dad," She uttered simultaneously with her CO. Her eyes darted down to the baby she held.

"Oh god," Sam muttered. Without a seconds preliminaries, she thrust Natalie into Sergeant Harriman's arms and hurried down to the embarkation room.

"Dad!" She greeted. "Whatcha need?"

"I can't come to see my little girl without having an ulterior motive?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, we might have a mission for you… if you're _willing_."

"Jacob!" Jack called. "Long time, no see!"

"How've you been?" Asked Daniel.

"It is good to see you, Jacob Carter… and Selmak."

General Hammond smiled. "I can only ditto what they're saying."

Jacob nodded. "I know, it's been a while… things have been pretty busy with the Tok-"

A loud cry interrupted him. Looking up, he saw the technician who always shouted 'Chevron one encoded' holding a baby and looking completely helpless.

"You allow infants into the SGC?" He asked surprised.

"Not as a general rule," George assured him. "We made a special exception."

Natalie's cries increased in intensity. Carter closed her eyes. "So…dad… what is it you wanted?"

"I came to talk about a miss-"

By now, Walter had plainly given up. "I'm sorry, Major Carter, but she won't stop."

At first, Jacob didn't get it. "Why is he apologizing to yo-" He stopped. "_Sam_?"

She winced. "It's not what you think?"

"Is that or is that not your child?" He demanded.

"Technically," She said. "But-"

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know, but-"

"_You don't know_?"

"Dad, just let me explain-"

"**_George_!**"

"Jacob, _calm the hell down_!" Jack ordered. "The baby isn't Carter's!"

The ex-General looked at him. "What?"

"It isn't hers! We found the kid on a planet- she's taking care of it. End of story."

Jacob took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," He said, rather formally. "I overreacted."

"Ya think?" Sam and Jack muttered.

Jacob gave them a suspicious glance before speaking to Hammond. "We've come to ask a favor."

"Of course we have," Jack mumbled. Jacob frowned.

"This way," George interceded. The group wound their way up the stairs and into the room. Jacob dropped into the seat next to Jack who scowled at him. Carter appeared seconds later, Natalie in her arms.

"Sorry, General," She apologized. "Natalie was-"

"It's all right, Major." He assured. "Please, take your seat."

She took the seat on the opposite side of her CO. "So, dad, what is this mission?"

He bowed his head and Selmak took control. "Actually, we would like Daniel Jackson. We have no need of O'Neill, Teal'c, and Major Carter." He bowed his head again. "No offense, Sammie." Jacob said quickly.

"What do you want me to do?" Daniel asked.

"We believe we have found an abandoned Ancient outpost. There are many walls with Ancient writing and Anise believes that they may lead to a weapon."

"General?" Daniel asked eagerly. "Can I go?"'

"I have no objections… Colonel?"

Jack shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

Daniel beamed. "When do we leave?

The Tok'ra shifted. "Now."

Daniel didn't say anything, merely excused himself to pack.

Jack perked up. "Sir, since Daniel is gone…"

"You're still going on the mission, Jack."

Jack scowled. "Don't you think this whole treaty is a little one-sided?" He complained to Jacob. "We do things for you and you do… what for us?"

Jacob ignored him. "Sam?" He asked. "A word?"

Carter darted a pleading glance at her CO but he only gave her a shrug. With a slight sigh, she followed him out of the room.

"Yeah?" She asked when they were out of hearing distance. Her father didn't say anything for a moment, merely gestured to the baby. "Can I hold her?"

She nodded. Jacob touched the velvet cheek. "What did you say her name was? Natalie?"

Sam nodded again. "Natalie Carissa Carter."

"O'Neill," Her father murmured in a low voice.

"_Excuse me_?"

Jacob didn't answer her. "She's beautiful, Sam. Now… you found her on a planet? What exactly happened?"

She sighed. "On a routine mission-"

"It always is," The ex-General said quietly.

"-we discovered a young baby and her mother. Cho-the mother- died minutes later after we discovered her. Her race had been poisoned."

He smoothed the baby's hair before handing her back. "It's not going to be easy… raising her by yourself."

"I'll manage."

"I'm sure you will," Jacob said quickly, "but if you need help… don't forget to call on your friends."

Sam cocked her dad. "Surely, you're not playing matchmaker, dad."

"No," he answered. "Just making sure my baby isn't overworked."

"Dad, I'm-"

"Don't argue with your father," He said with mock sternness. "Shall we go see if Daniel is ready?"

She stared at her dad. "Just when you think nothing can surprise you, something happens."

Å

"Chevron five encoded!"

Daniel stood at the bottom of the ramp with his backpack and two duffle bags- one crammed with books.

"Chevron six encoded!"

SG-1 stood behind them, prepared for their own mission to P2R-N30. Janet stood next to Sam, prepared to take the baby once the Major relinquished her hold on 'it'.

"Chevron seven… locked!"

The event horizon shot out. Jacob was the first one through the gate, followed by Teal'c and Daniel. Sam reluctantly handed Natalie to her friend. She kissedthe baby'sforehead one last time before she and her CO walked through the gate, side-by-side.

Once on the other side, Teal'c began dialing the DHD.

"See you in a week," Sam called as the wormhole was established.

He nodded, his eyes already shining at the prospect of translating tons of Ancient walls. "Bye, Sam."

And the rest of SG-1 disappeared into the wormhole, leaving the Tok'ra and archeologist alone…

"Dr. Jackson…"

With Anise.

* * *

Yet another stupid place to end a chapter.

I hope you liked this... Suggestions? Comments?

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for reviewing!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

P2R-N30 was a beautiful, grassy world- a nice change from the hot, sandy planets SG-1 had seem to be stuck with recently.

The local people were a fairly primitive race whose use of the native plants excited both Daniel and Carter who procured samples to take back to Earth.

While she was busy, she managed not to think of the infant back home, but that night, as she sat staring at their little fire, she couldn't help but think of Natalie.

"She's fine, Carter," Her CO said quietly. "Janet'll take good care of her."

The Major moved restlessly. "_Walter_ couldn't keep her happy and he has a kid."

"He does?"

"Well, _had_ a kid. He's 25."

"Ahh. _Why_ do you know this?"

"He told me."

Jack could see through the flames that she was relaxing. "Watch the game last night?"

"I don't really like basketball, sir."

"Hockey?"

"Sir... you know this stuff."

"Carter... you can't worry like this every time you go off world," He said half sternly. "The kid will be fine... if something goes wrong, they know where we are."

Carter was on her feet. "I know," She said pacing. "I know."

"We go back tomorrow afternoon... a mere fifteen hours..."

"Nine hundred minutes, or fifty-four thousand seconds." She finished.

He bit back a laugh. "Yeah. Carter, go to bed."

"I... what, sir?"

"Go get some sleep... tomorrow will come faster."

"What about guard duty? I-"

"T and I will cover for you, now go."

She didn't budge. "Sir, Natalie is _not_ going to prevent me from doing my job. I'll take the third shift if Teal'c doesn't mind being second."

Jack nodded, trying to look expressionless but couldn't help but think that she looked like a rebellious teen. "Okay, then. Night."

Carter seemed like for a second like she was going to object before disappearing into her tent.

Å

"Good morning, campers!"

Samantha Carter rolled over to see her CO's smiling face filling her tent. "Morning, sir. What time is it?"

"Half past eight- Earth time." He answered, handing her a mug of black coffee.

She sipped it, grimaced, and began rummaging through her pack. "Thank you, sir. Where's Teal'c?"

"Guy's kelnoreeming in his tent. He's got quite an audience."

Sam pulled the lone sugar packet out of a pocket and poured it into her coffee. "Local children?"

"They dig the tattoo."

She took another sip and smiled. "Better."

He couldn't help but smile back. "I was thinking… maybe we ditch this place a few minutes earlier and go check on Daniel?"

"Yeah!" She agreed. "Alone with my dad for a week? He's going to be a wreck when he gets home."

"Why's that?" Jack asked curiously.

"The Tok'ra don't have coffee, sir. To be honest, I'm surprised they allow him to remain... he can be such a bear."

"Teddy bear?"

"_No_."

"Is he really that bad?" Her CO asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe Selmak cured him of it." She sighed as her thoughts drifted back to a little violet-eyed baby on Earth. Jack instantly knew what the sigh was for.

"Carter… she's _fine_. I'm sure Janet has her under control."

Å

Janet had just placed Natalie down on one of the beds (with the railings up, of course) and was about to beg one of the nurses to keep an eye on her while she cleaned up when someone entered the infirmary. She stood at attention.

"General Hammond, sir!"

"At ease, Doctor," He said, somewhat amused at the picture she presented. The doctor's normally tidy hair was pulled out of its usual bun and hung down her shoulders, while her white coat had formula stains on it. She looked as if she hadn't slept in several days.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Janet took a seat on one of the beds. "Sir, this is the first time Natalie has fallen asleep in the past twelve hours," She whispered, gesturing to the sleeping infant. "She doesn't seem to fancy me… or any of my staff."

General Hammond looked at her with pity. "She finally crashed?"

"Actually… no… not in the way you mean. I went through the security tapes and found some footage from the Urgo incident- the one where they were all singing 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat'? I played it several times, and she fell right asleep."

He smiled at her ingenuity. "Good work, doctor. Would you like me to keep an eye on the little angel while you change clothes?"

Janet snorted. Angel… "Yes, sir," She said quickly. "Thank you, sir."

She excused herself before he changed his mind.

Å

"We are most grateful that you have honored us with your presence… upon further discussion with my men, we have decided to accept your offer of an alliance. To prove our good feelings, we will have a feast in your honor… you will stay, will you not?"

Sam looked with dread at the elderly Harnain leader. Stay later? He was joking… right?

"Sir?" She whispered. He gave her a slight shrug and an apologetic glance before turning to face the elderly man, "We would be most happy to accept your…kind… invitation. We just have to contact our leaders and let them know we'll be staying a little later then planned."

"You will _all_ stay?"

Jack looked rather uneasy as Othello (the leader) looked meaningfully at Carter. "Uh… yes… most likely."

He nodded with satisfaction. "That is good."

Teal'c moved slightly forward. "Major Carter can not stay, O'Neill, she has a child at home."

"…Carter… is attached?"

"Yes," She said quickly, hoping to discourage him.

He eyed her for a moment then shrugged. "No matter. O'Neill, you and your friend, Teal'c, will inform your leaders of our plans?"

Jack mentally groaned. Hammond was never going to let him forget this... "Carter _has_ to go with us… she… uh… has to talk to our leader."

Othello's eyes narrowed. "Guards!"

Å

"Open it!"

The iris spun open and three figures dashed through. Once through, they stayed down, hands covering their heads as arrow and spears flew over their heads, until the gate deactivated.

General Hammond just shook his head and hurried down to the embarkation room. The team was slowly getting to their feet as he entered.

"What happened, SG-1?" He asked, stepping over a spear that had been thrown after his top team.

Jack looked at the red-faced Major. "Well… they wanted Carter."

"As in-"

"Yes," He said quickly.

General Hammond shook his head. 'Jack, this is the twentieth time you've come back from a simple mission under fire… you owe me fifty dollars."

Ignoring the looks of his amused and surprised companions, Jack dropped the bill into the General's hand.

"Good. Report to the infirmary."

Carter looked up at that. "Sir, I-"

"Natalie is in the infirmary, Major."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Å

"Sam!"

Carter had never heard the doctor sound so relieved. "Hi, Janet. Where's-"

Janet pointed to the bed. "She's fine."

Sam gave her a big smile of thanks and hurried to the bed. Carefully transferring the baby into her arms, she half listened to her CO explain their various cuts and bruises. The doc cleaned their cuts and checked them over to make sure they didn't have any other injuries.

She finally dismissed them twenty minutes later. Jack and Teal'c hit the showers while Natalie and Carter went to the lab.

Å

Jack paused in the doorway. Carter sat on one of the stools, cradling Natalie and humming a song.

"Lookin' good, Carter."

She slowly looked up. "Hi, sir."

He eased into the room and took a seat next to her. "How is she?"

"Fine," The Major admitted.

"Told ya."

"Yeah… yeah, you did."

Jack was quiet for a moment. "Give her to me, Carter… you need to shower."

She looked at his face and sighed. "Yes, sir."

"That's not an order, Carter, it was a suggestion."

She nodded. "I know. But, Natalie likes you _nearly_ as well as she does me, so she'll be fine."

"_Nearly_?" Jack protested. "The angel adores me!"

"But _you_ haven't stayed up all night with her before."

He looked at her. "She isn't sleeping at night?"

Carter reluctantly shook her head. "I haven't had a full nights sleep in a week."

Jack held out his arms for the baby and she slowly transferred her into her CO's arms. "Why didn't you call me?" He asked. "I could have come over and watched her…"

"I know, sir," She said. "But you need your sleep too."

"I'm too old to sleep, Carter."

A little smile flitted across her face. "You're _not_ old, sir."

He looked down at Natalie who was stirring in his arms. "You better hurry away, Mommy, or she'll be screaming for you… go!"

She kissed the soft forehead and left, her CO staring after her for several minutes.

* * *

This story is wrapping up too!

So... hope you enjoyed it...

PLEASE review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing!

(Hug and chocolate)

Hope you guys are still enjoying this.

* * *

"Incoming traveler!"

Jack sighed. "And it was so quiet without the monkey…"

Sam covered a smile. "He has been gone a week, sir."

The event horizon rippled as one, two, three figures came through.

"There's Anise, sir," Sam pointed out to her CO with a mischievous smile on her face. He looked like he was about to flee.

General Hammond just shook his head and gestured for SG-1 to go down to the gate room. Inside the room, Daniel and the female Tok'ra were talking eagerly… until the Colonel entered, prompting Freya seized control.

"Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter."

Jack nodded at her. "Freya. Jacob. Space Monkey."

He grimaced. "Haven't you come up with something better?"

"Klutz… annoyance…"

"Never mind."

"Have a good time?"

Daniel eyed the cup of coffee in Teal'c's hands. "Is that for me?"

The Jaffa gave it to him with a little bow.

"We have made much progress in deciphering the writing," Freya answered. "Dr. Jackson will continue to translate until a Tok'ra operative collects his work."

Jacob tuned out and focused on his daughter. "How are you, Sam?"

"Fine," She assured him, giving him a hug. "Busy."

"How's… Natalie?"

"She's fine. Great, actually. Beautiful."

He nodded. "That's good."

"Can you stay Jacob?" General Hammond asked.

The Tok'ra shook his head regretfully. "Anise and I have to get back to the Tok'ra and report our findings. We're already late because Daniel insisted on getting digital photos of every piece of wall."

His daughter nodded. "That's Daniel."

Jack, Daniel, General Hammond, and Freya headed to the control room to dial the coordinates to the Tok'ra's new world, leaving the father and daughter alone.

"So, how are you… _really._"

She frowned. "Dad, I'm fine."

"It's not easy raising a kid by yourself. You can't do everything Sam."

The Major looked at the gate that had begun spinning.

"Chevron one encoded!"

"I can do this, dad," She said looking at him. "I can."

He gave her another hug that lasted until the seventh chevron was locked. "Bye Sammie… take care."

As he and Freya went through, she whispered. "I _can_ do this."

_A week later… _

Sam groaned and leaned back in her chair. "I can't do this."

Natalie wailed, as if in agreement.

Sam looked at the infant. Natalie had been colicky and the Major had her hands full with both her and an ever-increasing workload. General Hammond had offered to relieve her of some of it, but she had quickly insisted she could manage.

She had spoken too quickly.

"Hey, Sam, I was-" Daniel began; hurrying into her lab, not even looking up from the notes he was reading. Natalie whimpered, causing him to look up.

"What's the matter with Natalie?"

"Colicky," She said wearily. "Janet says babies get it all the time."

Daniel winced. "Poor kid." He looked at the weary Major. "How are you doing?"

She tried to smile but knew from the look on his face it failed. "She won't sleep. Same old story."

"Why didn't you call me?" The archeologist demanded. "Or Jack or Teal'c? We could have taken care of her for you. Jack said he offered the other day to care for her…"

Carter rocked Natalie for a few seconds. "I… I wanted to prove to myself that I… that I could do this… alone… and I can't."

"You're not alone. Jack, me, Teal'c…" He squeezed her shoulder. "You've got us." He finished simply.

She gave him a watery smile. "Thanks, Daniel."

He put down his papers and held out his arms for the miserable baby. "Wanna go rest, eat, or whatever?"

The Major nodded and left- after giving him a bear hug.

Å

Jack was nearing the commissary when he heard loud cries coming from inside the room. With a slight smile, he pushed open the door to see SG personnel hurrying towards him, desperate to escape the noise. Looking around, he spotted Daniel at one of the far tables, trying to eat and comfort Natalie simultaneously.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, taking a seat from across from him.

The archeologist pushed his glasses up. "I'm eating."

Jack eyed Natalie. "She's hungry."

Daniel fork hit the plate. "I'm almost done," He mumbled taking a big sip of coffee.

Jack rolled his eyes and disappeared. He reappeared minutes later, bottle in hand. Daniel took it thankfully. The two men watched her slowly drink the entire bottle.

"Why do you have her?" Jack asked, gesturing to the baby.

Daniel frowned and set the bottle on the table.. "Because Sam needed some rest. Badly. She's been working like crazy, trying to make this work. No one said motherhood was easy... especially alone."

Jack frowned back. "She has us."

Daniel gave him a look. "Jack, this is Sam we're talking about. I don't think she's ever asked me for help. Welcomed it, but never asked." He bounced Natalie gently and was rewarded by seeing her eyes close. " I mean, how many times has she asked you for help?"

The Colonel absorbed his words. "Yeah… there's Carter for ya."

Daniel looked at the baby. "Well, at least she's asleep."

"Yeah," He agreed. "After she wakes up, I'll talk to her."

"I meant Natalie."

"Right."

Å

"Hey, Carter, wait up!"

The Major slowed down slightly. Daniel had had Natalie for nearly five hours… he had to be annoyed…

"Carter!"

She automatically stopped and turned to face him. "Sir?"

Jack wondered if she realized that her hair was sticking up in all directions. "Nice nap?"

"Have you seen Daniel?"

"He's in his lab."

"With Natalie?"

He shook his head. "Teal'c's kelnoreeming and watching the kid. She's fine."

She slumped against the corridor wall. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," She muttered. "I was just-"

"Exhausted and too stubborn to ask for her friends help." He finished for her.

Sam opened her mouth to retort but stopped. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Maybe two hours."

She pushed herself from the wall. "Thank you, sir."

Jack stopped her. "Nat's fine, Carter. Go… do something. Go to Starbucks. A movie. Just… chill…"

"But I-"

"Ahh!"

"Sir-"

"AHH, AHH! Go."

She took a few steps down the hall before turning to face him. "Colonel…" She began, looking rather nervous. "Do-do…" She licked her lips. "Uh… I uh… do you want… I mean, I could use some company… sir."

Jack slowly nodded. "Sounds fun."

She gave him a brilliant smile. "Are you ready?"

"Just have to change into my civvies."

"I'll meet you by my car, sir."

Å

Around the corridor, Daniel stood still, looking rather shocked and pleased.

"What is wrong Daniel Jackson?"

He started and turned around. Teal'c stood there, Natalie asleep in his arms.

"J-jack and Sam are going for _coffee_."

A gleam appeared in the Jaffa's eyes. "This is good news Daniel Jackson."

Daniel smiled as Natalie yawned. "Indeed."

Å

_Several days later... _

General Hammond sat quietly, waiting for Jack to show up. It had come to his attention that both he and Samantha Carter had been seen in public, together, several times.

SG-1 had always gravitated towards her lab… and her. Naturally.

But General Hammond couldn't pretend to hear the rumors circling the base. The two had been seen together. More then once… and by themselves.

And knowing the history between them, he thought it best to have a little talk with the Colonel.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. He could hear Jack joking around with Walter.

The General sighed. "Come in."

Å

_Lunch… _

"What's eating Jack?" Daniel asked curiously. "He's been a grouch all morning."

Carter shrugged and tried her hamburger.

"O'Neill was summoned to General Hammond's office this morning. Perhaps this is the reason of his irritability."

"Why?" The archeologist asked with his mouth half full.

"That I can not say for certainty."

"Oh, come on, Teal'c," Carter said with a small smile. "You know everything that goes on here."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed.

Teal'c opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by Jack dropping his tray on the table and taking a seat next to him, looking out of humor. The team promptly looked at him.

"What?"

"_Well…_?"

"_Well _what?"

"_Well_… what did the General say?"

Jack ignored his lasagna and began on his pie. "Noneyabeeswax."

"That's mature."

"Oh, shut up Daniel." He swallowed his mouthful and looked at his second-in-command. "How's the kid?"

"She's fine. Janet has her."

He nodded and looked at his place.

"Sir, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Carter."

She arched an eyebrow before standing up. "I should get back to by lab. Teal'c, Daniel, sir."

"Bye Sam," Daniel called. He waited until she was out of the room before looking at Jack and asking, "Was it about you and Sam?"

Jack scowled. "Shut up, Daniel."

"I am in agreement with Daniel Jackson."

"Not you too!"

"Could not Major Carter be transferred to another team?"

"I'm not going to send her off to a lower team. She's the best… she deserves the best."

Teal'c silently agreed.

"She could retire and just be a scientist." Daniel suggested.

"I would _never_ ask her to give up her career. 'Sides, Jacob would murder me."

"I believe Jacob Carter wishes Major Carter will be happy."

"This isn't fair," Jack protested. "It's two against one. No, actually, three against one."

The archeologist set down his fork. "Well, it looks like you have a big decision to make. And soon."

The Colonel looked at his plate. "Yeah..." He picked up the rest of his pie. "See ya."

"What do you think he'll do?" Daniel asked once he was out of earshot.

Teal'c looked at his friend. "Of that… I am uncertain.

* * *

Does anyone have any creative ideas on how both can stay on without retirement and transferring? Suggestions for this story welcomed!

Anyways...

I hope you liked it. I'm not sure I'll be able to update before next Sunday... next Saturday is my sister's wedding and we hav TONS of stuff to do so...

Anywho...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you SO much for reviewing and for all the terrific ideas! Now, I'm set for endings of all my stories!

I'm sorry about the long wait... I was having major problems deciding what to do, but I think I have it all planned out.

This isn't beta'd... so, all mistakes are mine, and I apologize in advance.

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_Several weeks later..._

"Hold the elevator!"

Jack obligingly kept the doors open as the breathless archeologist slid in.

"Thanks, Jack."

"No problem," came the cheerful answer.

Daniel adjusted the many heavy books in his arms. "So…"

Jack looked at him. "So…?"

"How's Sam?" He asked randomly.

"She's fine."

He pushed his glasses up. "Good. I haven't seen her much recently."

"She asked Hammond for some downtime." Jack quirked an eyebrow, "We got a memo."

Daniel frowned, trying to remember. "Oh."

"Have you even _left _your lab in the past few days?"

"For coffee."

The elevator stopped. As the doors opened, they saw Teal'c standing there.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson," He greeted, stepping in.

"Morning, T," "Hey, Teal'c."

There was a brief second of silence.

"How is Major Carter, O'Neill?"

"She's good."

"And young Natalie?"

"She's good too."

"That is good."

The Colonel nodded. "Carter's having a barbeque tonight… you guys up for it?"

"Indeed."

"Daniel?" He asked.

The archeologist looked up. "Uh… yeah, I guess. What time?"

"Sometime after six."

The elevator stopped. Daniel adjusted his books again. "Okay."

"See ya then." Jack strode out of the elevator and down the corridor, disappearing out of sight moments later.

Daniel wrinkled his nose and looked at Teal'c. "What's up with Jack?"

"What is your meaning?"

"He's… different."

"How so?"

"I don't know… little things. Like, yesterday, when General Hammond left to talk to General Wood, he listened to _three_ one-hour archeological and scientific briefings _in a row_ and didn't complain _once_. Not once! And, yesterday, he was whistling."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Well… when's the last time you heard Jack whistle?"

"Not for some time," the Jaffa admitted.

"My point." Daniel frowned. "He was so grouchy last week after talking to General Hammond…" His eyes widened. "Teal'c… you don't think that something… _happened…_ between them… do you?"

Teal'c was silent for several long moments. "Do you require any assistance with your volumes, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel accepted the offered help and said no more.

Å

_"Lucy, I'm home."_

Sam looked up, a small smile playing around her lips. Placing Natalie in her crib and tucking the purple silky blanket, she hurried out of the room, down the hall and to her front door where her CO stood.

"Hi, sir."

He had to grin at her. She looked so relaxed and happy. "Where's the kid?"

"She's sleeping. I was going to keep her up for you, but I thought-"

"No, no, no," He interrupted. "You did good. She been okay?"

She tucked a hair behind her ear and pulled at her red three quarter length t-shirt. "For now- Janet says she'll start teething soon."

"Kinda early, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I began teething at three months. She says it mostly depends on the baby."

He smiled, almost wistfully. "I wasn't there when Charlie was teething… I was… gone. I didn't seen him for six months once."

She looked at her black slacks. "I'm sorry, sir."

He shook his head slightly and looked up. "So… what we cookin'?"

She laughed and led the way to the kitchen.

Å

Daniel rang the doorbell, as Teal'c's arms were filled with groceries… such as salad, French bread, and pie for Jack.

Moments later, the door was pulled open, and a bare footed Jack stood there, Natalie in his arms.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey," Daniel said automatically. "Where's Sam?"

"In the kitchen making potato salad… it's actually pretty good."

"I heard that!" A voice called from the kitchen. "Is something burning?"

Jack yelped and thrust the baby towards Daniel. "Hold her, will ya? I'll be right back!"

Daniel gingerly took Natalie. "Hi, little one," He said quietly. 'Your outfit matches your eyes."

"Janet bought that for me," Sam said, appearing in the doorway. "C'mon in guys, the hallway's small."

Teal'c stepped in. "I am pleased to see you looking well, Major Carter."

"Thanks," She said brightly. "Daniel, do you want me to take her?"

The archeologist looked at the baby; her tiny hands were clutching his collar and she was smiling at him, showing off her pink gums. "I'm fine for now."

Sam kissed the top of Natalie's head. "She likes you."

He brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. She screams like crazy with Cassie."

"Will Cassandra Fraiser be joining us this evening?" Teal'c inquired, adjusting his cowboy hat.

She smiled. Teal'c had a soft spot for the young girl. "No- she's has a rehearsal for her play… Oh, she told me to tell you that she expects you all to be there opening night."

"Of course we will be," Daniel said. "Have we missed one yet?"

Jack pushed open the backdoor and dropped a platter of meat on the table. "See? I _don't_ char everything."

Sam checked the underside of her steak. "It's okay," She said with mock surprise.

"You needen't act so surprised."

She placed her hands on her hips. "You've cooked dinner every night for the past week and everything turns out burned!"

Daniel looked at Teal'c with his jaw dropped. The Jaffa had a small smile on his face, only perceptible to someone who knew him well.

"So, uh… Jack's been coming over?"

Sam glanced at him. "Colonel O'Neill has been helping me with Natalie this week."

Daniel cocked his head. "I thought we _all_ were going to help."

"You've been so busy translating that stuff for my dad, I felt bad asking for you," She said apologetically. "And Teal'c was training all those recruits…"

"When does your dad come back?" Daniel asked, distracted by the mention of his work. "I translated several more portions of the wall… it's like a planetary history… and it's constantly mentioning 'Atlantis'."

"The city sunk underneath water many hundreds of years ago?" Teal'c asked. "I have seen the film, Daniel Jackson."

The archeologist stared at the man for a moment, trying to figure out whether he was trying to be funny or not. "Uh… right… yeah, I uh… meant… I think the Ancients built a city called Atlantis and, like Teal'c pointed out, sunk it underwater."

"You've seen Atlantis?" Jack said curiously. "Where?"

"With Cassandra Fraiser."

"Right."

Natalie gave a loud cry and stretched her hand toward the plate of meat. Sam transferred the baby into her arms and smiled at the men. "Are we going to eat or not?"

Å

_The whole base knows that Sam and Jack have 'feelings' for each other... heck, half of Washington knows! How is it that they're always the last to know anything about themselves? _

"Daniel, is your steak okay?" Sam questioned.

The archeologist looked down. "It appears to be… why?"

"You've been staring at it for the past couple minutes," Jack said in an injured voice.

"Yeah, it's fine. Really. I'm just not hungry," He said laying his fork.

Teal'c began clearing the plates. At Sam's protest, he informed her that both Daniel Jackson and himself would be clearing away _and_ washing the dishes.

The Major gave in gracefully. "If you need any help, I'll be in Natalie's room."

The two men nodded and she excused herself. Moments later, she was in the doorway of the baby's room, watching an unconscious Jack changed the infant and hummed loudly. Covering a smile, she slipped out and went into the living room and went through the videos that Teal'c had brought over.

"E.T- Extra Terrestrial, Star Wars: The Revenge of the Jedi, War of the World, and… _Cinderella_?"

"What was that?" Jack asked.

She showed him the movies. "Teal'c has all these science fiction movies and then-"

"Cinderella," He finished.

"Yeah." Sam closed her eyes. "They're meddling again."

"With what?"

"Us."

He gave her a questioning look until it dawned on him. "Oh. That."

She had to give a small smile. After she had confronted him with their problem during the zay'tarc testing, those had been his first words.

"Carter?" There was a sound of snapping finger. "Hello… Dorothy there?"

She looked up. "Sorry, sir."

He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pocket. "Where were you?"

"All the way in Oz," She quipped. "What do we watch?"

He pointed to the DVD on top of the DVD player. "Mission Impossible, of course."

Å

As the credits rolled across the screen, Jack looked over the group of people gathered there. The scientist and the archeologist were fast asleep next to each other and the Jaffa was meditating- apparently, Teal'c had seen the movie.

Turning off the movie, he got Teal'c to take Daniel home, as Daniel driving when tired was dangerous.

He woke up his second-in-command and sent her to bed, telling her he'd stay the night which she promptly vetoed.

"Sir, you need to actually _get _some sleep. Go ahead and go back to base… I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

She gave him a sleepy smile. "Good night, sir."

"Yeah, sure, you betcha…"

Å

A muted violet light could be seen through window shades to anyone was who was looking.

Inside the house, the Air Force Major was eying a sheet of paper, a pen hovering over a line.

Everything she had worked for since the day she turned eighteen would be gone… a few simple words, and her life would change.

Looking at the sleeping baby next to her, she knew she couldn't let Natalie grow up, the uncertainty of whether or not her mother would come back hanging over her.  
The decision made, she signed her name and turned her attention back to the letter she was writing to the General and to her CO.

Thirty minutes later, she turned off the light and went to bed. Five minutes later, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Well...

Did you like it?

I hope you did... I'm sorry if you didn't like her retiring, but I really think she would.

Anyways, PLEASE review!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, the reviews were fantastic!

Sorry to those of you who hate the 'cliffhangers'- authors thrive on them.

I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry I took so long but I have major writers block for this story.

* * *

Sam was up early the next morning. Though she was still technically on downtime, she knew no one could complain if she returned to work. The fact that she had _requested_ downtime was probably big news that day.

She dressed and fed Natalie. While the infant laid happily on the carpet, looking at multi colored toys dangling over her, Sam dressed with extra care… not that it would do any good- as soon as she reached the base, she had to change.

Quickly toasting a bagel for herself, she loaded Natalie's assorted paraphernalia that was _absolutely_ necessary, ate her bagel, grabbed her laptop case along with two letters, and headed at the door.

The guard didn't seem surprised to see her- after all, years ago, she used to come in at 0600 all the time… that is, if she went home.

Dropping Natalie at the 'nursery' and getting a Lieutenant to baby-sit for an hour, she left for her lab, first stopping at two floors, leaving a letter at each. As she entered her lab, she hoped that the recipients would understand.

Å

General Hammond's brow creased as he finished his letter. He was about to summon an SF to fetch Colonel O'Neill when his door flew open and the man stalked in.

"I take it you got the letter," he said, not even reprimanding his second-in-command.

"Oh, yeah… you're not going to _accept it_ are you, sir?"

"I don't know, Jack," he admitted. Looking at his uncluttered desk, the spotless room, the angry man in front of him… he sighed. "Read it, Jack. It makes sense."

Jack unfolded the piece of paper.

_General Hammond, sir. _

_It has been my honor to serve under you, sir. _

_That being said, I respectfully submit my resignation from the United States Air Force. _

_While this may come as a shock, and you may be unwilling to accept this, please let me state my reasons. _

_1. As you know, I recently adopted a baby girl from 94X-JR2. While I never intended it to, she has had a great impact on my life. In the field, I'm distracted… something that could eventually endanger us (SG-1) all. _

_2. I don't think it's right that my daughter should grow up alone… stuck in daycare while I'm off saving Earth. I know officers all over the world do it but… she has no one else, sir, but me. _

_Therefore, I respectfully submit my resignation from the United States Air Force and request permission to stay on as a resident scientist. _  
_  
Sincerely,  
Major Samantha Grace Carter, U.S.A.F_

Jack lowered it. "But-"

"Jack, she has a right to a normal life… Major Carter is never had what you would call an 'easy' life. If this is what she _really_ wants…" Hammond trailed off. "Talk to her, Jack."

"I was planning on it, sir," he said tightly.

"Dismissed."

Jack had reached the door when the General commented, "Yelling never help a man's cause."

The man paused for a moment then closed the door behind him. Barking at anyone who got in his way, he reached the elevator in record time. As soon as it began moving, he pulled out a now wrinkled piece of paper, and re-read if for the tenth time.

_Sir. _

_By the time you read this, General Hammond has probably received a copy of my resignation. Please, sir, don't fight it. It's what I want, sir. _

_You once told me that you regret not being there for Charlie… I don't want to ever regret not being there for Natalie. _

_Thanks for everything,  
Sam._

As he stepped off, he saw her. Carter. She was buried in a report that was probably filled with stuff that he didn't understand. She hadn't noticed him, so he walked behind her for a few brief moments. He caught the title ('Simplified Wormhole theory report for Colonel O'Neill') before she stopped. Turning around slowly, she reminded him of a guilty teenager, caught sneaking into the house after partying all night.

"Sir."

"Carter."

Some personnel slowed down, obviously curious of what was happening. The two were in the middle of the corridor, staring at each other. Colonel O'Neill looked angry, while the Major looked guilty. He scowled at them and they speeded up, intent on finding Walter and wringing the truth from him.

"Sir?" She tried again.

"Carter."

Sam glanced down at the letter he held. "I… you got my letter."

"Yes, Carter, I did," he said evenly.

."I'm sorry, sir," she was walking away when he said,

"Your middle name is really Grace?"

She was momentarily thrown. "Uh, yes, sir."

"You realize that your initials are-"

"S.G.C- yes, sir."

He was quiet a moment. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

"I already ate, sir."

"Then we'll go get coffee."

"The commissary only has decaf," she objected.

He raised a shoulder. "Then we'll go to the surface."

Sam hesitated a second and then smiled her one hundred mega watt smile. "Why not?"

Å

"_Sam what?_"

"Major Carter has resigned, Daniel Jackson."

The archeologist hastily swallowed the rest of his coffee. "_Why_?"

"She said she wished to spend more time with young Natalie."

"How'd Jack take it?" He questioned.

Teal'c was silent for a moment. "O'Neill was… much surprised."

"A diplomatic way of saying he had a fit in General Hammond's office," Daniel stated.

The Jaffa barely inclined his head.

"Is General Hammond accepting it?" was Daniel's next question.

"Indeed."

"She'll still remain on the team... right? As a civilian?"

"It is unlikely. Major Carter has asked permission to remain at Stargate Command as part of your scientific personnel."

Daniel slumped in his chair. "It won't be the same without her."

"No, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c admitted. "It will not."

Å

"Your dad's going to flip, you know."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe."

"I mean _flip_."

"I'm not so sure, sir. He said something to me last time I saw him."

"What'd he say?"

"I can't remember exactly- something about calling on my friends… but it was the way he said it-there was this gleam in his eye…" She trailed off and sipped her coffee.

Jack looked at her curiously then took a drink of his own coffee. "When _is_ your dad dropping by?"

"Soon- he needs to pick up Daniel's work." She glanced at her watch. "I need to get back to the base- I told the girl I'd only be gone an hour, and she's been watching Natalie for almost two."

Jack nodded his understanding and they left. The trip was made back to the S.G.C in a comfortable silence.

Å

As Jack O'Neill lifted weights that afternoon, only one thing was on mind.

Carter wasn't his second-in-command anymore…

And as such, he could pursue a relationship with her.

He finished his workout with a grin.

* * *

This chapter wasn't the best... many apologies.

I hope some of you liked it and...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for reviewing! I _really_ appreciate it!

I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update- things are really hectic over here!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_  
Knock-knock_

Sam looked up at the knock, a small grin spreading across her face. That knock had become very familiar over the past few weeks. Rising to her feet, she was at the door moments later. Her CO was reclining casually in her doorway, two bags in his hands, a smile on his face.

"Sir."

Jack O'Neill frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Carter," he began, "I'm only going to say this once. You _retired_. You don't have to call me 'sir'."

"Right." She let him slip past her and then followed him into the kitchen. "What did you get?"

"Chinese and beer."

The Major smiled. "Good choice."

"Oh, stop the flattery, Carter- you'll embarrass me." He set the bags down and began pulling the Chinese cartoons from the bag. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked, gesturing to the papers that Sam held.

Sam flushed and sat them down on the counter. "I'm filling out the adoption papers," she explained, playing with the pen in her hand. "I never actually _signed_ them. I've been so busy with-"

A wail came from down the hall. Sam and Jack looked at each other.

"Good timing," Jack commented.

"She has impeccable timing, sir," she said wryly.

"_Carter_," he began warningly, "it's-"

"Jack," Sam hastily corrected herself. There was another cry, this time louder. "I'll uh... go get her."

The Colonel nodded and watched her leave. Once she was gone, he looked down at the food.

He had about a minute to make up his mind on what could be one of the most important questions of his life.

"To do or not to do… that _is _the question," he mumbled. Pulling a beer out from the bag, he twisted the lid off and took a long drink. Setting it down, he smiled as Sam entered the kitchen, a grin on her face. Natalie was wide-awake and happy. Once the baby had spotted Jack, she began squirming, clearly wanting him to take her.

Jack laughed and obliged, reaching across the counter for her.

"How old is she now, Carter?" He asked, bouncing and making silly faces at the baby.

"About six months," she replied, sitting on one of the stools and giving him her hundred-mega watt smile, "give or take a week or two."

He nodded and ran his hand over Natalie's head. "She has a lot of hair for a baby her age."

"Does she?" Sam questioned. "I wouldn't know. I'm not acquainted with many babies."

Jack stifled a grin. "No, I imagine you don't."

Sam remembered her first few days with Natalie and how she secretly panicked over everything and grinned back. "I was a bit of a mess, wasn't I?"

"Carter, the kid couldn't _move _without you having a heart attack."

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't _that_ bad."

Jack cleared his throat loudly. "Of course not." He pushed her plate of food over to her. "Eat."

"Is that an order?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Colonel pulled open the silverware drawer and took out two forks. He handed one to her. "No."

She shrugged and ate her food quickly and then took the baby so her former CO could finish his food.

After Jack finished, he rinsed both their plates of and then prepared a bottle for Natalie. As the little girl happily sucked it, Jack began slowly, "Carter, I-"

Both their cell phones rang simultaneously. Jack reached for his phone, mentally promised to zat the person who had interrupted his first attempt of his proposal. "O'Neill," he said as Sam answered hers.

"O'Neill. General Hammond wishes me to inform you that you are required at the S.G.C."

Okay… the _next_ person who called would be zatted.

"Thanks, T."

"You are welcome, O'Neill."

Jack hung up and glanced up to see Carter doing the same. "Hammond need you?" he asked.

She nodded and stood up. "Can you put her in her car seat?" Sam asked, handing Natalie over. "I'll get her stuff."

Jack shrugged his agreement and she slipped out of the room.

Å

Jacob Carter strode down the ramp as the Stargate disengaged. "Where's Sam?" was his first question.

"She's on her way," General Hammond assured him.

The Tok'ra nodded and glared at the SF who seemed amused to see a man in a 'skirt'. The kid was obviously new if he found _that_ amusing. "How is she? And the kid… Natalie."

"Dr. Carter is well," Teal'c answered as he entered the room. "As well as young Natalie. Greetings, Jacob Carter."

"Hey Teal'c," Jacob said automatically. "That's good- _Doctor _Carter?" He questioned, looking at his best friend, a question in his eye. "Sammie _retired_?"

"Major Carter resigned from the Air Force- and SG-1- and has taken a job as a scientist here," Hammond began, readying for a blow up. "I-"

Jacob suddenly bolted. Teal'c and General Hammond were startled but instantly followed. They found him in the control room, whispering something into Walter's ear. The technician nodded. "I understand, sir."

The Tok'ra stood up and gave the General and the Jaffa an innocent smile. "What?"

Å

"They're in Daniel Jackson's office."

Jack and Sam thanked the Captain and made their way to the archeologist's lab. As they neared it, they could hear Daniel, talking excitedly. As Sam rounded the corner into the lab, she grinned as she spotted her dad standing next to the archeologist. Handing Natalie to Jack (who dropped the bag with Natalie's essentials), she hurried to her father's side and hugged him.

Jacob held onto her tightly for a minute and then pulled away a bit. Last time he had seen her, she had looked stressed and exhausted. Now, her eyes sparkled and she looked well rested.

"You okay, kiddo?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So…" he stepped away and looked her in the eye. "What's this I hear about you retiring?"

Sam tensed. "Dad, can we talk about this later?"

To her great surprise, he nodded and then glanced at her daughter. "How old is she?"

"About five and a half months," Jack answered, ruffling the baby's golden fluff.

"She's rather small for her age."

Sam ignored her father and took Natalie from her CO; Natalie gleefully went to her mother and gave a gummy smile to everyone. Daniel wrapped up his informal Ancient presentation, and handed his notes to the Tok'ra. To Sam's surprise, he then turned and said, "I have to go now."

"So soon?" Jack asked. "You just got here."

"I was supposed to drop in, drop out. The Tok'ra need this stuff."

Å

They stood by the Stargate. Sam touched the event horizon and turned to her dad. "I wish you could stay longer… Mark mentioned the kids were wanting to see you."

"I wish I could stay longer too, but I'm needed else where." Seeing the look of protest on his daughter's face, he added, "But I'll be coming by for a visit soon."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll count on it."

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Sam stared at him a moment and then understanding flooded her face. Her father was referring to her retirement. "Yes, dad," she said, not hesitating as she spoke. "I _know_ this what I want."

He studied her a long moment before pulling her into an embrace. "Sam," he began, "whatever… Whatever happens, just remember… You can still have everything you want."

"What are you talking about, dad?"

"You joined the Air Force because of me. Now, you're out of it… _You_ can have what _you_ _want_."

"Dad," she began, a look of confusion on her face. "I-"

He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Sam. I'll see you later."

Before she could say anything, he stepped through the Stargate.

"Carter?" a voice said from behind her. "You okay?"

She turned around and wiped away the few rouge tears that had come to her eyes. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I'm fine."

Å

SG-1 laughed as one. It was late. After Jacob's departure, they had gone to Sam's lab and then to the commissary where they had been ever since. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were debating about the Simpson's (Sam and Teal'c versus Jack) while Daniel consumed cup after cup of coffee in a vain attempt to keep awake. He finally gave up.

"I'm going to turn in," Daniel mumbled. "Night, Sam." The archeologist stumbled out of the commissary. Teal'c excused himself to kelnoreem minutes later.

Sam looked around the commissary. The staff has all left hours ago and the room was dark. Yawning, she poured herself a cup of coffee and pushed one over to her CO.

"Want me to take her?" Jack asked, gesturing to Natalie who was fast asleep in her mother's arms. Sam nodded gratefully, passing her over and rubbing her arms. She stifled a yawn.

Jack studied her for a moment then sighed. "Oh crap."

Sam looked startled. "Sir?"

"This isn't exactly how I pictured myself doing this," he grumbled, carefully getting on his knees. "Don't even have a damn ring..."

Sam stared at him, a mixture of astonishment, surprise, and hope on her face. "Sir, what are you-"

"Shush," Jack ordered, "I'm trying to propose."

She was suspended between shock and laughter. "Sir, I-"

"She won't stop, will she?" he said, apparently addressing Natalie.

Sam leaned back as the humorous part of this caught up with her. "You're proposing to me at three o'clock in the morning, in the middle of the commissary, with a sleeping baby in your arms?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" Jack studied her for a moment. "Carter, you know me- I'm not romantic. I'm simple. You're like… our national treasure." He struggled for a moment. "I-"

"Sir."

He continued. "I don't deserve you- hell, I don't think any guy does but-"

"Jack."

"-I love you."

Sam stopped him right there by kissing him. "Yes," she whispered, pulling away. "Yes."

He had a dazed look on his face that made Sam want to laugh. "I uh... what?"

"Yes." Leaning forward, she looked into his eyes. "I'll marry you, Jack O'Neill."

* * *

Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter… it wasn't a very well-written but I tried.

(Grin)

Well...

Please review!


	13. The end?

I'm horrible! So many nice reviews and it took me forever to write! I was in Irvine one week, San Diego the next... I have a huge school load, I'm driving a lot so I can get my license... our computer was unusable for days… it's been hectic.

(Shakes head)

THANK YOU for those lovely reviews... I loved every one of them!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Several weeks later..._

"Hey! Wait! Hold the elevator!"

Dr. Daniel Jackson slid into the elevator just before the doors closed. He sighed with relief and looked to see the other occupants were Teal'c and Siler. Greeting both of them, he began perusing the folder he carried and remained absorbed until the elevator stopped at the third floor, dropping off the technician, and letting Jack O'Neill aboard. The sight of the Colonel made Daniel begin curiously,

"Jack, where were you yesterday? I tried calling both you and Sam, but never got a call back."

Jack was quiet for a moment. "Busy, Danny boy, sorry," he said briskly, not meeting Daniel's bright eyes, "was it important?"

"Not really," the archeologist admitted, "but Sam's downtime was over so I thought she'd show up on base..."

"She was busy too."

"Is she coming in today?" Daniel asked hopefully. He had an artifact he wanted her to see before he had to ship it to Area 51.

"I doubt it," came the short reply.

"Okay."

A comfortable silence fell and lasted until Teal'c asked Jack in a casual tone,

"Is Natalie O'Neill all right, O'Neill?"

"She's fine, Teal'c," Jack answered, shoving his hand into his pockets. "Er... tired. Both of them, actually. Natalie spent the day with Cassie."

"And Major O'Neill?" inquired Teal'c.

Jack shot a surprised glance at Teal'c. How did the big guy-? How did he learn these things? He _had_ to get the house swept again for bugs. "Carter's fine." He looked at the archeologist who was immersed in the folder he carried. Good. The space monkey missed it.

"That is good," Teal'c replied, giving Jack a big congratulatory smile. The Colonel let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. If Teal'c approved... that was good. Not that he had been worried or anything, he knew the big guy had their best interests at heart…

The elevators rumbled open and Jack stepped off. Daniel looked up as they began to close. "Wait... Teal'c... _Major O'Neill_?"

A big smile crossed the Jaffa's face. "Indeed," he said simply.

"You mean_... Sam_? _Jack_?" the archeologist was gaping.

"Indeed."

"How do you know?" Daniel demanded, "Jack never said anything to me! Or Sam or Janet!" There was a definite sulky note in his voice.

"He wore a ring on his left hand, Daniel Jackson."

"_Jam_?_ Sack_?" After five years, they had _finally_ given in… and hadn't told him?

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "Daniel Jackson-" he began, "are you referring to-"

The Jaffa was cut off by the archeologist screaming, "**_JACK!_**"

Å

"**_Sam_!**"

Sam looked up, surprised. "Janet?" She called, getting to her feet and running her fingers through her blond hair, "In the bedroom."

Her friend appeared in the doorway, her lab coat disarrayed, her hair half out of its bun. "When were you going to tell me?" she demanded.

"Tell you what?" Sam asked, genuinely bewildered.

The doctor grabbed her friend's hand and examined it. A thin gold band circled her ring finger. She dropped it and dropped into the chair nearest the door. "_When_!" It was a demand for information than a request.

The ex-Major sank onto the bed, careful of Natalie who lying in the center. "How'd you find out?"

"Daniel! I had to find out from _Daniel_ and not my best friend!"

"How'd _he_ find out?"

"Teal'c," answered Janet matter-of-factly.

Sam sighed. "Damn- I thought we were so careful..."

"How could you _not_ tell us?" Janet demanded, sitting on the bed, a mixture of annoyance, laughter, and joy on her face. "I would've placed a bet!"

"Janet!"

Her friend didn't look repentant. "Teal'c, Daniel, and Walter made off with a few hundred…"

"Really?" Sam smoothed Natalie's damp curls- the baby having just been bathed prior to the doctor's arrival-, and wondered if she could guilt Daniel into giving her half of that… "I'm sorry about not telling you, Janet," she said sincerely, "it's just that… well…" she trailed off. "It was yesterday, Janet. Nothing big. We dropped off Natalie at your house, went to city hall, and then...well..."

Janet watched with amusement as her friend blushed deeply. "So," she began, deciding not to probe _too_ much, "when's the party?"

Sam looked up. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently, "What party?" She saw the look in her friend's eye and shook her head vehemently, "No, no way. Nuh-uh. Janet, don't even think about-"

"Come on!" the doctor leaned back and grinned, "That's the only way Cassie is going to forgive you, you know."

Sam groaned. "Not a party... Janet... _please_..."

"It's either that or you have a _real _wedding..."

She groaned again.

Å

_A week later… _

"Admit it... you're having fun."

Sam tilted her head up to look into her husband's face. "I am." She grinned, "Natalie is too."

Jack looked over at Teal'c who was currently holding their small daughter who was giving him a gummy smile, "That she is."

"How is she?" Jacob asked. He had shown up in time for his daughter's party and was planning to stay for a few weeks, much to her delight.

"Janet said that she is around eight months." Sam smiled as her daughter was returned to her. "Thanks, Teal'c."

"You are welcome, Samantha O'Neill," The Jaffa sounded incredibly smug about _something_. "I believe young Natalie wanted you."

"She did?" Natalie seemed happy enough as she beamed at everyone. "Well, thank-"

"_Mama_," she giggled and looked up into her mother's blue eyes. "_Mama_."

Sam stared. "Jack… she's speaking!"

"It isn't uncommon for babies to mimic people at that age," Jacob said. "You did."

Jack grinned. "We shoulda known… with Super Carter as her mother, what else could we expect?"

"Super Carter?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Do you really call her that?"

Sam was turning red. "Only sometimes, dad." She turned away. "Can you say… Dada? Daddy?"

"_Mama!_

"You're the favorite," Jack said, with a mock hurt glance.

"Poor baby." There was laughter in her dancing eyes, "Want me to kiss you and make you all better?"

Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, and Jacob looked contentedly at the small group in the corner (though Jacob looked pointedly away when they began kissing).

They were a family. And that's all that they had ever wanted.

Mission accomplished.

Smiling smiles of congratulation, the four nodded to each other and went their ways…

Å

_Later that night…_

Jack laid on his bed, still awake. It was late, but he had a question he needed to ask his wife. Looking at her, he noted that she was in the drowsy state that she entered before falling asleep.

"Carter…" he whispered.

Sam opened one eye. "Yes, Jack?"

"Do you think we can get a dog?"

She laughed and kissed him. "Good night, Jack."

He took that as a yes. "Night, Carter."

* * *

Well... I could continue this for a few chapters, show Natalie growing up, and then end it... what do you think? End it like this or continue?

Thoughts? Suggestions? Comments?

PLEASE review!


End file.
